


Корона Короля (с кровавыми цветами)

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Series, Drama, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: AU-ханахаки, где Луффи влюблён в океан, но океан ненавидит фруктовиков. И иногда исключений не бывает.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & The Ocean, Monkey D. Luffy/The Ocean
Kudos: 4





	1. Дневная красавица, начало

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).
  * A translation of [crown the king (with bloody flowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242642) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



Луффи всегда любил океан.

(И так будет всегда.)

Она пела ему, шептала на ухо, любила его так, как может любить только океан, и это заставляло Луффи чувствовать себя _нужным._

Целиком.

Уже не столь одиноко.

Ракушки и водоросли, красивые крабы и океанские драгоценности, прекрасные горизонты и истории глубин были его дарами от этой неведомой силы, и, седьмое, Луффи не сомневался в этом.

Только океан приняла всю его любовь.

Затем…

Затем Шанкс вплывает в порт, размахивая над головой чёрным флагом свободы.

Затем Шанкс вплывает в порт, неся дары, как океан, но океан не настолько безумен, нет, потому что Шанкс — принёс подарок Луффи, _мечту._

Затем Шанкс вплывает в порт, неся тёмное сокровище в своём сундуке, и ничто не остаётся прежним.

Когда Луффи вгрызается в Гому-Гому-но-Ми, в его лёгких расцветают цветы, поглощая его целиком. Он выкашливает лепестки, радужные цвета; чувствует, как они царапают его горло, никогда не заканчиваясь и никогда не уходя.

Дневная красавица, рассыпанная по полу бара, белая-синяя, в пятнах крови. Предзнаменование. Угроза.

(Судьба.)

Шанкс паникует, когда Луффи выкашливает эти цветы; паникует, когда океан снаружи становится более бурным и слёзы наворачиваются на глаза Луффи; паникует, когда кровь — её так много, так много крови — капает, капает, капает на землю.

 _Ханахаки,_ — шепчет Шанкс, совсем как в легендах, и это гильотина на шее Луффи.

Они — жители деревни, пираты, бандиты — гадают, кого этот ребёнок мог так сильно любить и не быть любимым в ответ. Луффи любят; любят все в этой деревне, и Гарп по ту сторону океан, и неизвестный отец, с которым Луффи может и не познакомиться. В этом мальчике столько любви, он притягивает к себе людей, как пламя, как солнце заключенное в теле ребёнка. Кого Луффи мог выбрать, чтобы полюбить, кто бы не любил его в ответ?

Они удивляются и на коленях умоляют Луффи рассказать им, но Луффи не говорит.

Только смотрит на океан, и пусть белые, синие и красные лепестки падают изо рта.

(Океан _ненавидит_ фруктовиков. И иногда из этого правила нет исключений.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning Glories (у нас: дневная красавица) - это маленькие цветы, которые распускаются утром и умирают вечером.  
> Может означать: безответную любовь, бренность жизни и любовь, которая напрасна.  
> Может использоваться для вулканизации резины.


	2. Сабация, Зоро

Зоро спрашивает мальчика в лодке, кого он любит так сильно, что лепестки, падающие из его рта, окрашиваются в красный цвет?

Луффи смеётся и идёт дальше, а за ним в океане плывет шлейф ярко-розовых цветов.

Зоро думает, что он никогда не узнает, и отступает назад, ловя Луффи, когда приступ кашля заставляет его почти упасть вниз, запинаясь в своих шагах.

(После падения Луффи в воду всё становится ещё хуже. Он больше кашляет, больше спотыкается, больше спит, это так очевидно, что Зоро замечает после двух с половиной дней пребывания с ним. Люди, которых они встречают, говорят, что это просто вода в лёгких, возбуждающая эти растения… но Зоро знает, почему растут растения, и если Луффи подобен воплощенному солнцу, то кто может сказать, что ненависть солёной воды не действует  
как удобрения?

В конце концов, солнце и вода созидают жизнь.

Даже сейчас Зоро знает, что у Луффи есть способ перевернуть мир с ног на голову. Неудивительно, что он превращает жизнь в цветущую смерть.)

Таким он был, когда забрёл в тот пыльный двор. Невероятно сильный, такой же сильный, как Зоро, даже более сильный, но все же останавливающийся и падающий навзничь в объятия Зоро или Коби, цветы уходят, как слова. Красный жилет прикрывал кровь, которая текла с губ, когда он смеялся слишком долго.

Луффи всё ещё смеялся.

 _Ши-ши-ши!_ — как лепестки в волнах.

(Он украл Зоро в том дворе вместе с его мечами и его верностью. Между кровавыми вздохами была произнесена клятва, Зоро поклялся убить человека, который бы осмелится встать на пути его мечты.

Он знает, что ему не придётся убивать Луффи.

Луффи уже умирает.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор пишет везде Sea Pinks, но я погуглила и википедия мне говорит, что это лишь общее название вида цветков, а не что-то конкретное. Из описания фика и слов автора я поняла, что это набережный цветок, который на самом деле называется Sabatia stellaris (у нас: сабация). Могут быть розовые, серые, коричневые. Цветы известны тем, что гниют в центре и умирают без надлежащего ухода, потому имеют репутацию недолговечных. Может означать "мстительный" или "сочувствующий".


	3. Молочаецветные, Нами

Поначалу Нами не понимала, что из себя представляет мальчик, пока они не оказались в шлюпке, подальше от Багги, пока Луффи не рассмеялся, пока она не встряхнула его, и цветы водопадом не хлынули из его рта.

Молочаецветные, на этот раз, смешанные с подсолнухами. Она удивляется, как они вообще помещаются у него во рту?

Луффи смеётся над ней, этот маленький ребёнок с окровавленными губами _смеётся_ над её потрясённым лицом, и она бьёт четырнадцатилетнего мальчика по голове.

— Какого хрена, приятель? — говорит она, и Луффи продолжает смеяться. — Какого хрена?!

(Он всё ещё смеётся, но именно она будет тереть ему спину, когда он не сможет перестать кашлять, когда он слишком грустно смотрит на океан, и именно она принесет ему мандариновые дольки чуть позже, чтобы дать ему немного фруктов, от которых он не будет кашлять.

Иногда она беспокоится о том, кто может ненавидеть _Луффи_.)

 _Ханахаки,_ — думает она, когда Луффи кладёт голову ей на плечи, а на костяшках пальцев кровь Арлонга.

 _Конечно, единственное, что могло бы привести её капитана,_ — её капитана, разве это не замечательно звучит? она так _счастлива_ , когда произносит это слово, — _опустить её капитана на колени, это сам её капитан._

Она любит своего капитана; своего капитана, который называет её _своей_ и не заставляет её чувствовать себя ужасно, когда он так говорит. Ему недолго осталось плыть по этим морям, потому что у него есть собственное сердце, объятое стеблями и корнями, а значит, что ему недолго осталось, чтобы успеть достичь своей мечты.

Нами — его навигатор, лучший навигатор на любом море.

Она заставит ветры подчиниться её приказу, чтобы он добрался до конца этого океана прежде, чем закончится время.

Она клянётся в этом, даже когда проклинает Луффи и выгоняет его с кухни, и является единственным голосом разума на этом корабле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milk Vetch (у нас: молочаецветные) - может означать "твое присутствие смягчает мои страдания".  
> Sunflower (у нас: подсолнух) - ложное богатство, надменность, обожание.


	4. Нарциссы, Усопп

Усопп знает все эти истории — давно потерянные возлюбленные; разлученные возлюбленные; возлюбленные, в сердцах которых росла ненависть — знает всё и пересказывает это своим последователям.

_(Вы слышали, как король подавился золотыми розами? Знали ли вы, что цветы растут потому, что никто не любит землю в ответ? А вы знали?..)_

Тем не менее, он никогда не думал, что увидит последствия ханахаки — безответная любовь, глубоко в душе, чувствовалась так сильно, что сердце не могло не выращивать цветы, чтобы получить благосклонность — в реальной жизни.

(Врачи сказали, что его мать умерла только от приступа кашля, без цветов в лёгких и виноградных лоз в венах. Усопп нашёл белые и жёлтые нарциссы у двери и никогда не знал своего отца, поэтому он не может сказать, были ли врачи правы или нет.)

(Усопп всегда верил в ту ложь, которую ему говорили в детстве. Теперь он говорит им. Теперь он знает, какую ложь сказал доктор.)

Луффи, сбивая врагов с ног одним ударом, оставляет за собой цветы. Усопп не понимает этого и молится, чтобы никогда не понять, потому что Луффи меньше и моложе его и такой живой, несмотря на растущее растение в его груди. Он любит, яростно, и Усопп уже любит его за это.

Знаете, он приглашает Усоппа в океан.

— Нас ждут приключения! — говорит Луффи, сверкая глазами. — Мы не можем пропустить это! Так что давай уже!

Усопп идёт дальше, начиная приключение всей своей жизни, и пытается не задаваться вопросом, почему Луффи так спешит выйти в море.

(Позже он видит его, видит, как он сидит в течение часа, после того как пол покрыт нарциссами, водяными ивами и кровью, и думает, что он знает.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нарциссы - также называемые нарциссами, эти маленькие цветы могут означать "любовь к себе", "безответную любовь", "обманчивые надежды", "новые начинания" и "уважение". Они ядовиты, если их приготовить или съесть, а белые нарциссы часто называют могильными цветами.  
> Водяные ивы - могут означать свободу, и, как следует из названия, растут в воде или возле воды.


	5. Подводный цветок, Санджи

Санджи, с медицинской точки зрения, не может заболеть ханахаки.Что-то из-за его ублюдочного бывшего отца и его планов, Санджи не очень-то обращал на подобное внимание. Всё, что он знает, это то, что, хотя у него нет ничего, что есть у остальных его дерьмовых бывших братьев, у него определённо есть иммунитет. Он бы уже давно заболел, если бы не знал — так много вокруг прекрасных дам!

(Это неправда. Не эти дамы украли бы его сердце, ни сейчас, ни тогда. Санджи любил отца так, как любят его все дети. Джадж не ответил ему взаимностью. Ни. Одному. Из. Них.)

Тем не менее, он знает лучший способ лечить ханахаки — успокоить его, подавить эффекты мифического цветка, растущего в лёгких. Пряность здесь, много соли там, кое-что из этого и того — готовое варево, которое нужно глотать и повторять столько, сколько потребуется. Любой хороший шеф-повар знает, как правильно питаться; точно знает, что нужно есть людям. Санджи — один из лучших. Конечно, он знает.

Как только мальчик входит в дверь — точнее, бросает в неё пушечное ядро — Санджи подаёт ему варево и немного мяса, не обращая внимания на то, что мальчик роняет окровавленные лепестки цветов на грязную посуду. Их потом кто-нибудь уберёт.

Вместо этого… вместо этого он подаёт еду и наблюдает, как мальчик побеждает тирана, задыхаясь от собственной любви, и задаётся вопросом: что привело умирающего ребёнка в океан?

(По правде говоря, Олл-Блю украл сердце Санджи, будучи спрятанным где-то там, в этом мире; мечту, надежду, любовь.

Однако в жилах Санджи нет Дьявольского Фрукта.

Санджи свободен.

И океан любит его _в ответ.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saltwater (у нас: подводный цветок) - редкость того, что цветы будут расти в солёной воде, так как количество натрия обычно обезвоживает растения и убивает их.


	6. Камелии, Виви

Виви любит эту команду; команду мугивар.

Они так _счастливы_ в каждом своём мгновении, даже когда сталкиваются лицом к лицу с врагами. Для них это игра, но в ней они могут победить.

Она бы заволновалась, если бы не видела то, как Нами может править штормом одним посохом Бо или как Зоро может уничтожить целый город. Они сильнее всех, кого знает Виви, достаточно сильны, чтобы победить Шичибукаев, тиранов и, возможно, даже Богов.

И — больше всех на свете — им _не всё равно._

Заботясь друг о друге, заботясь об этом корабле, заботясь о Виви, её королевстве и её мольбах, заботясь о _Луффи._

 _Луффи_ , который смеётся и вытирает кровь с губ, но у которого всё ещё красные прилипшие к зубам лепестки камелии во рту; Луффи, который любит так бесконечно, что нашёл единственного человека, который не мог любить его в ответ; _Луффи…_

 _Луффи_ , который смотрит на океан и кашляет, кашляет и _кашляет._

Ему четырнадцать лет, он моложе её, моложе большинства членов этой команды и уже угасает, но всё равно ведёт их с собой в разрушающееся королевство.

Она сделает это приключение хорошим для него, они все это сделают.

(Иногда она наблюдает, как Нами потирает спину Луффи и даёт ему мандарины; как Санджи сидит и помогает Луффи пить тёплые бульоны и пряные жидкости, когда он слишком долго кашляет; как Усопп рассказывает ему историю, а Луффи устало прислоняется к его плечу и не шевелится, пока кровь _капает, капает, капает_ на палубу «Мерри Го». Она будет наблюдать, как Зоро остаётся излишне близко к перилам, когда Луффи ловит рыбу, и не позволит ему упасть, словно защитная сторожевая собака, наблюдающая за злыми океанскими брызгами. Она будет наблюдать, как они позволят Луффи спать, если он не спит прошлые ночи, кашляя; и как на Луффи всегда есть две пары бдительных глаз, когда он стоит у руля.

Затем она наблюдает за собой, стряхивая лепестки с палубы, что доказывает чрезмерную любовь Луффи к океану, и наблюдает, как сама проклинает волны по ночам, когда Луффи играл в океане днём ранее на чужом берегу и должен был на чужих руках отнесён обратно к Мерри.

Знаете, Виви тоже любит океан. Все, кто плавает по морям, так или иначе не могут оставаться равнодушными. Она не может попросить Луффи перестать любить голубые воды. Но она может заклинать океан, чтобы тот перестал ненавидеть её _капитана_.)

Луффи тянет её вперёд, к острову динозавров, и Виви знает, что последует за ним куда угодно, если он попросит.

(Он не стал бы, вот в чём дело, и это заставляет её любить его ещё больше.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Камелия - розовые, красные или белые цветы, которые могут означать "моя судьба в ваших руках" или "неприхотливое совершенство". Также традиционно используются фитопрепараты в составе обезболивающего средства.


	7. Глобус амарант, Чоппер

Чоппер — северный олень, а северный олень никогда по-настоящему не принадлежал океану. Его не беспокоит, что океан его ненавидит, потому что он никогда по-настоящему не любил воду.

В сердце всегда было бегство, далёкая цель, флаг над головой.

Не любовь — не так, как он любил доктора, или докторин, или свою новую команду. Нет, это вовсе не любовь.

На самом деле, когда он ведёт своего капитана в каюту для первого осмотра, это становится больше похоже на _ненависть._

(Чоппер никогда не давал клятвы никому не причинять вреда. Докторина слишком любила использовать его рога в качестве анестезии, ударив пациента, а сам Чоппер хотел когда-нибудь стать пиратом.

А пираты сражались. Пираты _причиняют_ людям вред, злонамеренно или нет.

Но никогда, никогда Чоппер не думал, что у него может проявиться ненависть к кому-то, кроме Вапола.)

Грудь Луффи слабо трепещет под его копытами, сердце бьётся так, как это только возможно; как только может сохранять ему жизнь, потому что капитан Чоппера сделан из резины. На губах у него постоянно кровь, и после смеха эхом отдаётся настойчивый кашель. Иногда он спотыкается, иногда устаёт, и тень костлявой Смерти следует за каждым его шагом.

Чоппер ненавидит то, что уже привык к этому.

Его новый капитан моложе его, маленький и крошечный, и так _странно_ видеть, что кто-то с таким авторитетом, так молод. И всё же — никто из экипажа не сомневается в его лидерстве.

(Что Луффи мог быть — человек, который спас Чоппера; человек, который спас Драм; человек, который размахивал не своим флагом, но с той же яростью в глазах; человек, который станет **Королём Пиратов** — только капитаном?)

Луффи улыбается ему, а потом снова, когда Чоппер слишком долго колеблется у него на груди и это удушливое, растущее чувство прячется внутри.

(До этого он имел дело с ханахаки только один раз, то есть до конца ханахаки. Обычно любовь увядает вместе со цветами и осознанием того, что их любовь не отвечает им взаимностью. В том случае всё было по-другому: старуха, которая отказывалась разлюбить своего ребёнка, который презирал её и сжёг её дом в разгар зимы.

Она умерла, в ту ночь, когда её нашли докторина и Чоппер, её смертное ложе было покрыто прекрасными бессмертными глобус амарантами.

Чоппер сожжёт весь мир, прежде чем позволит этому случиться с его капитаном.)

— Чоппер? — зовёт Луффи, ясноглазый и любопытный.

— Ах, прости, Луффи! — говорит Чоппер и пытается продолжить осмотр, но Луффи хватает его за руки.

(Они тёплые. Его капитан ещё не умер.)

— Чоппер, — говорит он, как король своему самому верному рыцарю, — всё хорошо.

Слёзы всё равно навернулись на глаза Чоппера.

— Но…

_Ты умрёшь — может быть, через три года, если мы не будем осторожны, или через пять, если нам повезёт. Ты умрёшь, а я только что встретил тебя, и это слишком мало времени, чтобы полюбить тебя, моего капитана, моего друга, моего спасителя…_

— Всё хорошо, — говорит снова Луффи, с силой, и эта улыбка никогда не покидает его лица. — Именно поэтому я и отправился в путь. Чтобы я мог стать Королём Пиратов! Я не должен был отправиться прямо сейчас, но позже могло и не быть. Если я умру, пытаясь найти путь к своей мечте, тогда всё в порядке. Вот что значит быть пиратом — гоняться за своей мечтой! Ши-ши-ши!

 _Король или мертвец,_ — эхом отдается в мозгу Чоппера.

_Король или мертвец._

И ещё раз.

Чоппер больше ничего не говорит об этом, только заканчивает осмотр, давая Луффи список набора напитков, чтобы попросить у Санджи — соки и смузи с каждым приёмом пищи, вещество, которое метаболизм Луффи сожрёт в одно мгновение — и строгие указания, полученные от Чоппера, если он упадет в океан, а затем отправляет его из медотсека.

Когда Луффи выскакивает за дверь, мечта Чоппера меняется, становясь сфокусированным и прямым лазером.

Чоппер собирается вылечить все болезни в мире.

Ханахаки будет первой, и он скоро это сделает.

(В конце концов, Король Пиратов не может умереть до своей коронации, как бы сильно океан его ни _ненавидел_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глобус амаранта - бессмертие, неувядаемая любовь. В конце концов, человек умрет только тогда, когда о нем забудут.


	8. Розы и сливы, Эйс

Эйс не ожидал увидеть Луффи в Алабасте — _вообще_ не ожидал его увидеть, потому что Луффи должен был быть дома на острове Зари в течение следующих трёх лет.

Вместо этого в то утро с газетной чайки слетает листовка, возвещая о награде _Монки Д. Луффи_ , и Эйс вспыхивает пламенем.

(Эйс любил океан — правда, любил. Это была не такая любовь, как у Луффи, но всё же любовь, и, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что больше всего на свете любит свободу. Шанс на ответ, висящий над горизонтом.

Затем он встретил Луффи, который задыхался от собственного дыхания, и так ярко улыбался существу, которое ненавидело его, и Эйс обнаружил, что на самом деле он не так уж сильно заботился об океане.

Потому что Эйс?.. Эйс не очень-то его любил. Он любил Луффи, и Сабо, и свою мать, и Макино, и, хотя он никогда бы не признался в этом, дедушку, и бандитов тоже. Весь остальной мир _ненавидел <_его, и всё же — в его лёгких никогда не цвели цветы.

Эйса всегда любили _в ответ._ А Луффи — нет.

И это было _больно_.)

Дьюсу пришлось успокоить его, ударить по голове, накричать на него, прежде чем Эйс снова начал что-то соображать. Когда он это сделал, они немедленно отправились на следующий остров по Лог Посу.

Они не могли вернуться назад. Эйс был капитаном, новичком сверхновой (хотя у Луффи была стартовая награда выше, чем у него, какого хрена он _сделал?!_ ), и он не позволить мечтам своей команды умереть только потому, что Луффи был идиотом.

Поэтому они двинулись вперёд и прибыли в Алабасту после того, как их сбил с курса шторм, настолько ужасный, что даже Пики, _жители Гранд Лайна_ , были в ужасе от него.

(Позже, в частном порядке, Эйс вспоминает секрет о Драгоне и подозревает, что это была вовсе не буря.

Или, по крайней мере, не созданная из облаков и грома, а из плоти, костей и буквы _«Ди»_.)

В Алабасте, в тот же день, когда он увидел объявление о розыске с яростью, всё ещё бурлящей в его венах из-за _глупости_ его младшего брата, Эйс неожиданно и негаданно видит Луффи.

Смеющегося, веселящегося и радостного, и задыхающегося в каждом дыхании.

Точно таким же, как тогда, когда Эйс покинул остров, возможно, с более полными щеками и более взъерошенными волосами. Четырнадцати лет, и такого _глупого._

Эйс спасает его от морского дозорного и кое-как отвязывается от него в следующий момент, но это было близко.

— Луффи! — рычит Эйс.

— Эйс! — кричит Луффи так, что закладывает уши.

И хорошо, потому что до того, как Эйс перекинет Луффи через плечо, за ними последует залп пуль.

— Что, _мать твою,_ ты здесь делаешь, идиот? Семнадцать! Мы обещали!

— _Ши-ши-ши!_ — Луффи смеётся, и несколько ярко-оранжевых лепестков вылетают сквозь пальцы, прикрывающие рот. — Я не мог дождаться!

Эйс фыркает на это.

— Прошло уже пять месяцев, Луффи. Ты также отплыл в свой день рождения?

— Ага! Тоже улизнул! Я украл лодку старика Джонсона, _ши-ши-ши!_

(Эйс вспоминает, как Гарп подошёл к разбойничьей хижине со скулящим сопляком с кровью на щеке. _Луффи,_ — он познакомил мальчика с Дадан. — _Позаботься о нём за меня! И держите его подальше от воды._

Остальные думали, что это из-за его Дьявольского Фрукта. И только когда Макино пришла к Луффи и объяснила ему, как он может любить, как он смотрит на горизонт и на его пенистые воды, они всё поняли.

После этого они не хотели его выпускать к воде.

В конце концов, зачем ускорять его смерть?)

Эйс снова фыркает, знакомая улыбка расползается по его лицу при виде выходок брата.

— Да?

— Ага!

— У тебя вообще есть команда? — это хороший вопрос.

Луффи — просто непризнанный чудотворец, даже когда кровь капает с лепестков у него изо рта. Он мог бы переплыть этот Гранд Лайно на чистой удаче, но…

— Ну конечно! — Луффи знает, как важна хорошая команда. — И корабль! И утка! И принцесса, и…

Эйс наконец от души смеётся над своим младшим братом, потому что Луффи не умирает, как он думал, не бросается в панике в океан, потому что идут последние удары стрелок часов, обвитые лозами ханахаки…

Может быть, океан и убивает его младшего брата чуть сильнее каждый раз, когда он касается морского камня или погружает пальцы ног в солёную воду, но…

Луффи _жив_. И они оба будут жить без сожалений.

Если Луффи не жалеет о том, что вышел в море и позволил цветам гнить у себя в груди, как предзнаменованию смерти, то Эйс тоже не жалеет об этом.

Эйс редко любит, но его всегда любили в ответ.

Луффи любит так _сильно_ , но это убивает его день за днём.

Эйс держит брата в руках (в последний раз? Он надеется, что нет) и протягивает ему свою Вивер Карту.

— Если тебе нужно найти меня, — говорит он, — мы встретимся на вершине пиратов!

Вершина — когда оба они достигнут громких имён с большими наградами, когда-нибудь в будущем.

Луффи нарушил одно обещание, данное Эйсу, и отплыл раньше.

Эйс позаботится о том, чтобы он не умер, прежде чем сломает ещё одно.

( _Не будь дураком,_ — сказал Эйс Луффи на том утёсе, так давно. — _Я не умру. Обещаю._

Луффи не обещал ему ничего взамен, но сказал, что будет Королём.

Эйс игнорирует ту часть, _где говорится «или умру, пытаясь»,_ и цепляется за надежду, что Луффи будет _жить_.)

Он оставляет Алабасту с окровавленными розами, цветами сливы и песком, раздавленным под его ботинками.

Он не говорит об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Розы (в целом): любовь, красота, достоинство.  
> Цветы сливового дерева: "сдержите свои обещания".


	9. Хана, Робин

Робин сделана из цветов, хотя в её сердце нет никакой любви, кроме истории мира. Цветы не душат её желания, а наоборот, тянутся всё дальше и дальше, обвивая её тело прекрасными мимическими конечностями.

У неё есть фрукт Хана-Хана, у неё есть глаза, руки и ноги, цветущие, как цветы. Лепестки распускаются вслед за ними, и люди видят цветы по её пути из-за глаз на затылке и думают, что она _проклята_.

Иногда это полезно для выдавливания жалости. Так мало людей знают, как выглядит ханахаки, что Робин могла бы выкинуть любой обманчивый трюк, чтобы найти место, где смогла бы отдохнуть на ночь.

Теперь эти времена прошли, хотя бы потому, что она обращается к кровавым рукам, а не к кровавым лепесткам, но она всё ещё знает легенды.

 _Ханахаки_ , родом из начала второй половины Гранд Лайна, с острова, ныне находящегося под волнами. Утонули люди, которые первыми полюбили океан и были прокляты. И всё же — цветы _расцвели._

Одни называли их «крадущими жизни цветами», другие — лилиями, гвоздиками. Цветы дыхания, жизни и любви.

Робин могла перечислять их происхождение целыми днями, как много людей сначала страдали от любви, которую они не получали в ответ, как язык цветов менялся с течением времени, как случаи уменьшались, росли или превращались в легенды.

Она могла бы.

Но слушать некому, пока она не встретит его на острове смерти и не увидит его _правду_ под падающим камнем.

Монки Д. Луффи — это живая история, от Д. в его имени, до солнечной, окровавленной улыбки на его губах. Цветы, которые он оставляет после себя — это мириады цветов, ничего общего со цветами Робин, и она была глупа, думая, что могла когда-нибудь подделать эту отчаянную, болезненную любовь.

Она встречает его правду под рушащимся грохотом, когда он побеждает тирана, сделанного из песка, и заклинает её жизнь на одном дыхании.

Будь он проклят, спасая её, пока кашляет кровью, песком и лепестками.

(Второй раз она увидела его, прежде чем узнала правду, когда Крокодайл вонзил в него крюк, и оттуда хлынули кровь, вода и виноградные лозы. Они всё ещё были в песчаной яме, и если бы не песчаные бури, можно было бы проследить их путь до океана.

Она задаётся вопросом, не убил ли яд в его лёгких растения, хотя бы немного?

С другой стороны, они рождены океанской ненавистью, поэтому она сомневается, что они уйдут _так_ легко.)

Потом она присоединяется к его команде и смотрит, как его правда — его проклятие, его отчаянная мольба о любви — медленно убивает его.

(Его правда такова: он не остановится даже из-за цветов в своих лёгких, даже когда каждый вдох океана ощущается, как иголки, даже когда он смотрит на бесконечный горизонт. 

Его правда такова: Луффи знает ненависть, и Луффи знает любовь, и он не может отличить одно от другого, когда дело касается его собственной роли.

Его истина, его история, такая маленькая по сравнению с её, всего лишь четырнадцать лет, причиняет ей боль, чего она никак не ожидала.)

Она говорит ему, что хочет жить, пока мир горит вокруг них, и удивляется, когда Луффи разрушает себя и всех остальных, чтобы спасти её; возможно, он так безрассуден, потому что хочет, чтобы что-то ещё забрало его у них прежде, чем ненависть океана сделает это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хана - "цветок" по-японски.


	10. Красная Ива, Френки

Однажды Фрэнки издали увидел Короля Пиратов.

Это было тихое мгновение, скрытый момент, который он, вероятно, не должен был видеть.

Ему тогда было лет десять, а то и меньше — родители бросили его в прошлом месяце, точнее, бывшие родители — и он _ненавидел_ пиратов.

Как и его бывшие родители.

_Тьфу._

Но Голд Роджер… он ещё не был Королём Пиратов, когда Френки увидел его, но он был, без сомнения — _пиратом._

Сюртук капитана и громкий смех, радостная улыбка и развевающаяся рубашка, команда и великолепный корабль, строящийся позади него — Френки не мог не испытывать благоговейного трепета.

(Роджер был живой легендой ещё до того, как его имя попало в газеты, а Френки ещё не был «Френки». Через четверть века или около того, но не тогда.

Тогда Френки был маленьким ребёнком, а Роджер походил на ходячее море.)

Некоторое время он следовал за Роджером, пока тот исследовал остров металлолома, наблюдая, как первый помощник Роджера пристально наблюдает за океаном.

Странно было видеть пирата на суше, но в каком-то смысле это было забавно. Как тайна, как нечто такое, что Френки не должен видеть. Забавно.

Пока будущий Король Пиратов _не начал_ давиться белыми маргаритками и чуть не рухнул прямо на улице.

Френки знал эти истории, и он знал правду, все эти годы спустя, когда Король Пиратов начал Новую Эру и умер в том же самом бездыханном состоянии.

Король Пиратов погиб из-за двух клинков и силы Правительства, но только потому, что ханахаки не добралась до него первой.

Френки всегда задавался вопросом, кто же не любил Короля Пиратов в ответ?

Глядя на Луффи, сидящего на плече Френки, слегка запыхавшегося, с единственным лепестком, прилипшим к щеке, когда он смотрит на горизонт, Френки думает, что знает ответ на забытый вопрос.

(Френки может починить всё, но он не может исправить это. Только дайте Луффи много возможностей спрятаться в его мастерской, когда все остальные волнуются слишком сильно, а ему просто нужно кашлять, кашлять и кашлять, прежде чем заснуть за спиной Френки.

Сейчас он держит там одеяло и немного сока в холодильнике с колой, на случай, если Луффи понадобится что-нибудь выпить, пока он отдыхает. В углу покоится метла, готовая смести ивы и горные цветы, как только глаза капитана наконец закроются в беспокойном сне.

Френки не может починить это, не может исправить любовь Луффи, не то чтобы он думал, что когда-нибудь захочет сделать подобное, но он может обеспечить убежище.

В конце концов, это то, что делает корабельный мастер, а Френки — корабельный мастер Луффи, независимо от того, сколько лепестков ему приходится смахивать со своего рабочего места.

Он станет убежищем от бури.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornus sericea (она же: красная ива) - это маленькие белые цветки со звездообразной формой. что значит "откровенность".  
> Daisies (семейство маргариток) - "невинность, верная любовь , я никогда не скажу, чистота, красота".  
> Mountain Flower (горный цветок) - можно найти в Северном Кантерморе, корейские ясеневые горные цветы, также маленькие и белые, означающие "ты в безопасности со мной".


	11. Лилия, Брук

С губ Луффи срывается вопрос, которого Бруку, возможно, следовало ожидать. В конце концов, Брук — это кости; старые кости, дважды жившие, и когда капитан смотрит на горизонт, на его солнечной улыбке появляются красные пятна.

Да, это не должно было быть сюрпризом. И всё же, кто не удивится, когда ваш капитан, молодой, смелый и умный, спросит:

— Брук? Каково это, умереть?

Как будто сердце Брука перестает биться во второй раз, когда он слышит эту фразу — этот _проклятый_ вопрос.

Они одни, Луффи на носу корабля и Брук позади него; всегда бдительный Зоро, следящий, чтобы Луффи не тонул долго, отдыхая недалеко от него. Вполне логично, что Луффи пригласил его сюда, когда солнце заходит в следующую жизнь.

Брук не знает, что сказать, только напевает нежную мелодию, морскую песню отдыха. Луффи поворачивает голову именно так, одинокая белая лилия падает с его губ, и скелетообразный рот двигается без разрешения души:

— Наверное, это немного похоже на возвращение домой, — говорит он мягко, просто и чудесно, пытаясь вспомнить те короткие мгновения, когда его Дьявольский Фрукт похитил его из Рая. — Дом… разный для каждого человека.

Тихий вздох, и Брук не может понять, от него или от капитана. Он никогда раньше не говорил о смерти, не так, как сейчас, и ни с кем живым. Какой опыт он получает от этой команды!

(Он хотел бы, совсем немного, чтобы ему не пришлось этого делать.)

— Я слышал мелодию, — и мягкое жужжание Брука между словами, струны на его скрипке зашевелились в гармонии; всё это немного меняется на цепкую колыбельную, которую Брук слышал, как однажды ему пела что-то похожее на смерть. — Это было прекрасно.

Волны мягко бьются о нос корабля.

— У всех по-разному? — по-прежнему тихо спрашивает Луффи.

— М-м-м. Музыка — моё сокровище; песни, которыми я делился со своей старой командой и которыми теперь делюсь здесь. Не все ценят её так, как я, но почему после этого для них должно быть одинаковым? Почему бы их сокровищам не ждать там?

Луффи что-то напевает — странное повторение предсмертной песни Брука — и закрывает глаза.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что океан ждёт меня, — капитан Брука говорит с надеждой, как будто каждое слово и намёк — не очередной гвоздь в гроб Брука. — Это было бы здорово.

(Брук встретил Луффи, когда цветы не запятнали его губы, и возбуждение заставило его идти вперёд. Десять минут спустя, когда Брук ел самую вкусную еду в своей жизни, его капитан прервался, чтобы выдохнуть из горла восемь мшистых бутонов роз.

Луффи любит, бесконечно, но один бесконечный горизонт всех пиратов ненавидит _его_. Это действительно трагедия.)

Брук кивает и соглашается.

— Это было бы замечательно, капитан. _Пиратский Рай,_ йо-хо-хо-хо!

Луффи улыбается и вынимает шесть лепестков изо рта, а Брук пытается почувствовать, что мир не разрывается на части от горя.

(Брук не знает, действительно ли он умер, действительно ли отправился в загробную жизнь. Если он это сделал, то подумал бы, что его капитан, его первый капитан, _Йорки_ , ждал бы его там. Наоборот, это было больше похоже на мечту, чем на смерть.

Брук не может обещать своему капитану, что океан когда-нибудь снова полюбит его.

Это больно, гораздо сильнее, чем следовало бы.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лилия - цветок, часто используемый на похоронах, чтобы символизировать возвращение любимого человека к невинности/небу, также может означать "величие, привязанность, любовь, тепло".
> 
> Moss rosebud (бутон розы) - означает "признание в любви".


	12. Ноготки, Рейли & Луффи

_Два года,_ — говорит ему Рейли, на этом острове, где всё в крови, — _надо ждать два года._

— Рейли, — отвечает Луффи, ноготки прилипают к его рукам, лицу, ногам… ( _груди; боль, такая сильная боль_ ). — У меня нет двух лет.

(Он знает, что его жизнь всегда была песочными часами тикающего времени, и он смирился с этим. Ива-тян сказал ему, что гормоны отнимут часть драгоценного времени, которое у него осталось, и его доктор сказал ему то же самое. Чоппер уже ругал его за передачи, которые он использовал _так_ много раз в той _войне._

Но это не имело значения. Луффи не мог пожалеть о том, что пытался спасти…

_Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом…)_

Рейли смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом, и вдруг Луффи вспоминает слова Багги о _цветах_ и _Короле Пиратов._

— Тогда, — говорит Рейли с решимостью в голосе, — твоя команда погибнет в Сабаоди.

И, правда, выбор в конечном счёте прост.

(На самом деле Луффи никогда особо не заботился о своей собственной жизни. Он всегда любил других больше, чем самого себя. В этом, он и Эйс были до боли похожи.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marigolds (у нас: ноготки) - означающие скорбь, жестокость, боль, печаль, ласку, часто используемые в праздновании "дня мертвых".


	13. Клюквенные цветы, Ло

Ло и раньше проводил подобную процедуру, в основном в отношении невольных жертв. Это было относительно легко — удалить растения из лёгких и усики виноградных лоз, которые ползали по кровотоку; затем — только благодаря Опе-Опе-но-Ми, удалить то, что считалось «любовью» в человеческом теле, или нечеловеческом теле. Это не видимая вещь, та последняя, но она является частью сил, которыми обладает Ло.

Побочные эффекты включают потерю всякой способности любить, а в некоторых случаях и испытывать эмоции.

Теперь, глядя на Монки Д. Луффи, лежащего и истекающего кровью на его операционном столе, через сомнения Ло делает процедуру. Мугиваре было бы всё равно; потом, какая бы любовь у него ни была к тому, что отвергало его, но…

(Ло помнит.

Ло помнит, как Мугивара ударил человека в одеянии Бога, а потом выплюнул кровь на белую ткань. Помнит, как ему было всё равно, даже когда он споткнулся, сражаясь с Ло и Юстасом. Помнит, как Мугивара смотрел на океан и не оглядывался назад, и помнит, какой _крошечный_ Мугивара, маленький и четырнадцатилетний, самый молодой из сверхновых — и пиратский капитан, на самом деле — далеко от них.)

Мугивара отплыл не просто так.

Ло убирает цветы — короткая передышка для молодого капитана, легче действовать без них и для Ло — и оставляет любовь Луффи в покое.

Джимбей трясёт его потом, когда Мугивара лежит без сознания рядом с рыбочеловеком, и его дыхание выпускает маленькие лепестки.

— Почему же ты этого не сделал? — с болью спрашивает Джимбей, кончики пальцев которого покраснели от ран Мугивары. — Почему ты не спас его?

Ло ухмыляется.

— Я его спас.

Джимбей рычит.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Затем он раздумывает, крутя Кикоку в своих руках.

— Мы пираты, Джимбей. Мы любим море, кем бы мы ни были. Если мы не чувствуем… если мы не чувствуем эмоций, таких как радость, гнев, победа или горе… если мы не любим, тогда зачем мы отплываем?

Если пираты не любят — _они любят море, любят свою мечту, любят свою команду_ — тогда почему они пираты?

Джимбей этого не понимает, но, судя по тому, как Мугивара сжимает его халат даже в бессознательном состоянии, скоро поймёт.

В Амазон Лили Мугивара не просит Ло убрать боль — убрать любовь, которую он чувствует к своему брату, над которым плачет…

_(Предполагалось, что это не он ум…)_

Или убрать любовь Мугивары к океану, морю.

Вместо этого он крепче прижимается к необузданной любви в своей груди и выкашливает букеты: клюквенные цветы и венки из роз.

Ло снова очищает тело Мугивары от цветов и оставляет Амазон Лили, ухмылка обволакивает его губы, и даже сейчас он наблюдает, как Мугивара приближается всё ближе и ближе к воде.

(В конце концов, он понимает, что значит умереть за тех, кого ты любил.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Клюквенные цветы - зимостойкость, лекарство от сердечной боли, часто связанное с хорошим здоровьем.


End file.
